


Dirty Dancing

by Wwegirl12



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwegirl12/pseuds/Wwegirl12
Summary: Wanting Nevilles attention on a night out you decide to dirty dance with Becky. But you attract more than Nevilles attention and he decides you must be punished.





	

Standing at the bar enjoying a rare night out you wait for the the bartender to come back with your drinks. Your friends were currently on the dance floor waiting for their drinks. Your boyfriend Neville was sitting in a booth with his friends. A lot of the roster decided a night out was on the cards so you all headed to the club near the hotel.

You're wearing a classic little black dress that stops mid way down your thighs with matching heels. You've been chatting with the boys in the booth so decided to get out on the dance floor. 

"Wow (Y/N) you're looking hot tonight! I'm surprised Neville can keep his eyes off you." Becky Lynch says as you dance with the group.

"Thanks you look good too. I think he's too busy with the guys to take notice, maybe later I'll have to do something to get his attention." You smirk knowing you have a plan for later.

The drinks have been flowing all night and you're feeling no pain. Neville is still busy with his friends and hasn't really payed attention to you for a while. The alcohol is making you feel horny and you know now is the time for your plan to get his attention. You explain to Becky what you want to do and she grins wickedly.

Both of you are drawing quite a lot of attention as you dance very close to each other. It's very sexual nearly always touching each other in some way. Men have flocked around you both half heartedly dancing as they take in the view. You spot Neville walking toward you with a dark look in his eye. You smile at Becky and she knows it's worked.

Neville presses against you before leaning down to speak into your ear.   
"What are you doing (Y/N)? Dancing like that with Becky making all the men look at you. Is that what you want? All those men's attention on you." You press your butt against his crotch smirking as you feel the bulge in his jeans.

"No baby I only wanted your attention, that was all for you." You kiss him hard letting him know how badly you want him.

"Acting like a slut is not a good way to get my attention. I think I'm going to punish you for that. Grab your jacket we're leaving." You mutter a quick "yes Sir" a spark of arousal flowing through you at the gleam his eye when you called him Sir.

You quickly grab your jacket saying a quick goodbye to everyone Becky giving you a thumbs up as you leave. The walk to the hotel was quick Neville almost dragging you along making wetness pool at your core with the rough treatment. This was going to be a good night.

No words are spoken until you are both inside the hotel room. As soon as the door is closed you are almost thrown into the wall a gasp escaping your lips as Neville's hands wrap around your throat not squeezing just resting there.

"You think it's clever acting like a slut dancing with Becky? All those men watching you, wanting you did it make you feel good?" He's growling in your ear and you can feel yourself soaking your panties.

"Fuck Neville I had to do something to get your attention. It worked didn't it?" You know you're winding him up but you're in the mood for him to be rough. He moves and sits on the bed causing you to whine at the loss of his hard body.

"You know not to call me that when you're being punished. Now come here I need to show you what happens when you act like a slut." You immediately rush over arousal flooding through your body at the thought of what was going to happen. You lay across him so your butt rests on his legs, Neville immediately pushes your dress up to your waist a growl leaving his lips at the sight of your black thong.

He caresses one of your exposed cheeks before delivering a harsh slap loving the slight wobble of your flesh. A moan escapes your lips before you can stop it as wetness pools at your core.

 

"You're not supposed to enjoy this, don't make a sound or I'll make sure you don't enjoy anything tonight." His voice is low the accent more pronounced.

"Sorry Sir. I promise I'll be quiet." He doesn't give you time to prepare before he's spanking you even harder and you know you're going to be sore in the morning. You lay there holding in your moans knowing you'll never get to cum if you disobey his commands.

By the time Neville is finished your ass is bright red and burning but you're so wet you can feel it on your thighs. "Good girl for staying quiet but I'm supposed to be punishing you and you're so wet you've soaked my trousers. So I don't think I'm quite finished teaching you a lesson, get up and strip."

You scrabble to comply muttering a "yes Sir" as you practically rip off your dress. Neville strips off his shirt and trousers leaving himself in his tight black briefs. You can see a clear outline of his hard shaft and can't help but bite your lip as you slide your thong off leaving you completely naked.

You reach out to pull him in for a kiss but Neville steps back eyes dark.   
"You don't deserve a kiss, I still think you need to be taught a lesson for dancing like that. Lay down on the bed hands against the headboard." Neville quickly pulls out a pair of handcuffs chaining you to the headboard.

You're so turned on needing Neville's touch, for him to make you cum. But you know he's not going to let you until he's feels you've suffered enough. 

"Sir please touch me. Please I'm sorry I'll never dance like that again!" You know how hot it makes him when you beg and you can see his dick twitching through his briefs.

"Nice try (Y/N) but begging isn't going to work on me. If you want to cum you're going to have to earn it. Now open your mouth." He pulls his briefs down his hard shaft slapping against his belly. You can feel your mouth watering as you see a bead of precum leaking down the huge length of him as Neville rests his knees either side of your head.

You greedily take him into your mouth tongue eagerly lapping up all the fluid moaning at the taste that is uniquely Neville. If you weren't so desperate to be fucked hard you would happily swallow his load.

"Shit your mouths so good. Relax your throat I want to fuck it." Neville starts thrusting almost straight away and you know you're voice is going to be hoarse for a while but it feels so good to care.

"Damn your such a slut taking all my cock with no problems. So tempted to make you swallow my load but I've gotta get in that tight pussy." He pulls out quickly smirking as you pant trying to catch your breath. He does give you any warning just puts your right leg over his shoulder and slams into you with a grunt. You scream the mixture of pain and pleasure making you want to cum straight away. Neville sees this and growls,

"Don't even think about cumming slut! You only cum when I say, ok?"

"Yes Sir I'll be good I promise just please don't stop." Your hips move with his thrusts trying to get him even deeper. The pace is brutal, hard and deep thrusts making you moan constantly. You can feel your climax rising fast.

"Shit Sir I'm getting close can I cum?" Immediately he slows his pace right down making you moan in frustration

"Do you think you really deserve to cum after acting like a slut earlier? Dancing like that letting all those men look at you." He's moving so slow you want to cry.

"I'm sorry Sir. I was just trying to get your attention I didn't want them to look at me only you." Neville bites your neck hard making you cry out. You know he's marking you as his and that makes you even wetter.

"You're mine (Y/N) no one else can look at you like that. So no more acting like a slut ok?"

"No more Sir I promise. I'll only act like that when it's just us. I'll be your slut only."

"Shit I love it when you talk like that. I'm gonna remove the handcuffs get on your hands and knees like a good slut." He pulls out of you reluctantly. As soon he releases the cuffs you are straight on your knees ready.

He thrusts back in to you hard his pace rough once more. He's making the most gorgeous sounds, little gasps and moans that just send you closer to the edge.

"Sir can I cum please I am close you're driving me crazy." His thrusts speed up hitting that special spot inside you.

"Fuck yeah you can cum. Want you to cum all over my cock make it nice and wet." As soon as the words leave his mouth you explode cumming hard. Undecipherable words leave your mouth as you ride out your pleasure.

Neville keeps fucking you through your orgasm chasing his own climax. He bites down hard on your neck as he cums and you know you're going to have another mark. When he's finished he stops moving and you both collapse on the bed Neville pulling you to rest on his chest.

"I am sorry sweetie I never meant to upset you just wanted to get your attention." You tilt your head to kiss him after you apologise.

"I know baby it just made me jealous seeing all those men staring at you. It was hot to watch though." He's smiling as he pulls you in for a deep kiss.


End file.
